


Baby You're Mine

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas's teasing makes for a stubborn Philip.





	Baby You're Mine

Philip wraps his arms around Lukas’s neck, nestling his brown curls into his chest.

“We should cuddle or something” he mumbles, looking up with hopeful eyes. He’s sadly aware of Lukas’s early schedule in the morning.

Lukas rocks him in his arms, and fakes a yawn. “Hmm I don’t know, I rather get home and, sleep.” He says sarcastically.

Philip pulls away, his gaze dropping away from Lukas’s eyes, to the floor.

Lukas smiles softly, reaching out and tipping up Philip’s chin.

“Hey, come on you know I didn’t mean it” he whispers, smirk playing on the corners of his lips at Philip’s childish pout.

Philip folds his arms, twisting away disobediently. Lukas furrows his brows, dropping his hand.

Philip rolls over, onto his belly and into the sheets. Till there’s just the splay of his hair visible.

Lukas doesn’t want that. Even if stubborn Philip is quite adorable.

He crawls up slowly, till his arms are bracketing around the lump of Philip’s body in the blanket.

“Baby you know it wasn’t like that” he hums, combing gentle fingers through Philip’s hair.

Philip doesn’t shift, just huffs audibly.

“Okay-“ Lukas starts, raising his brows. “If you want to be like that-“ He doesn’t bother finishing his sentence. Instead he pulls the blanket off of Philip, and lifts him into the air. Philip squirms just to annoy him, and hides his smile as Lukas secures his arms around his waist. Lukas presses him into the wall. His nose catching on the crook of Philip’s neck, he inhales the soft scent there. Like an indescribable mousse.

Philip presses his lips together when Lukas flicks his eyes up to his face.

“Still mad at me?” Lukas asks.

Philip sucks on his lip, murmuring “I dunno, a little.” He even sends Lukas a wide eyed, puppy look. Feigning more hurt than he actually feels, which is pretty much none.

Lukas smirks, leaning in and brushing their lips together. “Anything I can do to make you feel better?” He teases, sliding his fingers inside the back of Philip’s jeans.

Philip snorts, cracking a smile, big and genuine. He presses his forehead to Lukas’s, “maybe tomorrow, you perv.”

Lukas chuckles lowly, “mhmm, you love it” he whispers, hitching Philip’s thighs higher, and pressing himself even closer.

Philip pecks him with a smug grin, “maybe.”

Lukas smiles, carrying Philip away from the wall and gently placing him down on the bed.

“Such a gentlemen” Philip quips, lips quirked in a pleased way.

Lukas leans over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Only for you” he admits, nuzzling his nose to Philip’s soft cheek.

Philip eyes stay closed, his voice softer than before when he asks “why’s that?”

Lukas looks up at that. How couldn’t Philip already know?

Cupping his face with the most tentative hands, like Philip’s the most delicate, soft thing in the world.

“Cause you’re pretty” Lukas breathes out, tone quiet and secretive. He feels so raw, and honest, admitting his own thoughts to the boy he loves. And it’s completely heartwarming.

“And you’re _my_ pretty, so you’re perfect.”

Philip curls into him, tracing ticklish but soothing strokes up Lukas’s arm. “You just want me all to yourself, huh?” he asks. And Lukas can hear the smile in his voice.

“Seems like you’re onto my plan, Shea” he chides in return.

And it’s true, but Lukas wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
